Perfect
by Botan-Sama
Summary: [Songfic] He looked at it silently and grabbed the scissors once more. Carefully he cut Kagome out of the picture, and cried.


"She said she'd be home by tonight. Maybe she'll be here when you're sleeping."  
  
Souta nodded and clutched the blankets, pulling them up over his body. Kagome would be home when he was sleeping. If his mother said so then it would be true.  
  
"Night, Hun," his mom called as she flicked off his light, the nightlight automatically coming on. She closed his door and he could hear her footsteps slowly fading away.  
  
Souta sighed wistfully and looked out the window. Was Kagome all right? She was really brave to be doing what she was doing...going into the past and fighting demons and all...  
  
He drifted off momentarily but awoke when he heard the slamming of the door next to him. Kagome was home!  
  
He was tempted to get up and go to her and welcome her back but didn't move. He knew she'd be in a crabby mood.  
  
His doorknob jiggled and the door opened, Souta sat up quickly and smiled. "Kagome!"  
  
*Hey sis, look at me*  
  
"Hey Souta," she said with a smile,  
  
*Think back and talk to me*  
  
She looked around his room as if seeing it for the first time and rolled her eyes. "Still a baby, I see. Nightlight and all. When are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
*Did I grow up according to plan?*  
  
Souta scowled. "Leave me alone!" he said and stuck his tongue out at her. She came in and looked at all the pictures he had pasted on the wall from past family adventures.  
  
*And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do*  
  
Kagome laughed as she picked one out. " You're so childish," she whispered. "I stopped putting pictures on my wall when I was younger than you."  
  
*But it hurts when you disapprove all along*  
  
Souta stood up and quickly snatched a few photos off his wall. He stood on his bed and puffed his chest out. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I was going to take these down ages ago! I've just been so busy! Going to school and all,"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say,"  
  
*And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you*  
  
"I'm going to go shower, baby boy." She said and slammed the door behind her, leaving Souta still standing on his bed. He dropped down on his behind and looked at the pictures he had taken of her and their mom smiling happily. In an angry thrust he threw them in the corner of the room.  
  
*You can't pretend that I'm all right! And you can't change me!*  
  
He stood again and began ripping the rest of the hundred photos off his wall.  
  
* Cause we lost it all! Nothing last forever! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now it's just too late! And we can't go back! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! *  
  
He paused before a photo. It was his tenth birthday party and he had a silly hat on. Kagome was sitting next to him and smashing cake into his face, laughing hysterically. He missed that...  
  
*I try not to think about the pain I feel inside, did you know you used to be my hero?*  
  
He tore the photo down and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting it into shreds.  
  
* All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away,*  
  
Souta sat down on the bed once more and faintly heard the sound of the shower running. She was probably bathing without a thought in the world.  
  
*And it feels like you don't care anymore*  
  
He felt himself about to cry but shook his head to the side furiously. She wouldn't get to him anymore!  
  
*And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you*  
  
Everything he did was wrong or childish! Playing video games! Collecting pictures! His nightlight! His birthday parties!  
  
How many times had she made a sharp comment or laughed at him? How many times did she insult him about the things he loved doing the most? How many times had she made him cry?  
  
*I can't stand another fight! And nothings all right! Cause we lost it all! Nothing last forever! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now it's just too late! And we can't go back! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! *  
  
Souta threw the scissors on the floor too and slightly jumped as he heard her door slam again. She was getting dressed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, sounding surprised. "What in the wor-"  
  
"Shut up," his voice was in a whisper. "We gotta get back to the well. We've got him, Kagome! Sango and Miroku are out by Naraku's fortress right now! Get the hell up and let's go!" he said frantically.  
  
Souta listened hard. He heard Kagome mumbling angrily as she tried to hurry and get dressed.  
  
"Get to the well, Inuyasha! I'll meet you there!" she said to him.  
  
Souta's eyes widened. She was leaving again! No! She just got back! He got up and grabbed his sneakers and socks, desperately trying to get them on before she left. He heard her door slam once more and the sound of her noisily running down the stairs. He frantically grabbed his coat and ran after her.  
  
He almost tripped on the stairs but managed to make it to the door. He opened it and ran outside, shivering, as he was hit in the face with a gust of rain and wind. He hadn't known there was a storm outside.  
  
"Souta! Get back inside! What's wrong with you!" Kagome spotted him as she held her coat over her already soaked head. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kagome! You can't go! You just got back!" he shouted desperately. He ran and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't be such a baby! I'm tired of you always being so childish!" she yelled angrily. "Get back inside!"  
  
*Nothings gonna change the things that you said!*  
  
"Kagome..." his voice trailed off as he started holding back his tears. Why did she have to be like that?  
  
*And nothing's gonna make this right again!*  
  
"I said back inside!" she yelled and turned, walking away towards the well house.  
  
*Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you*  
  
"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERTSAND!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
She kept walking and didn't look back.  
  
Souta turned around slowly pushed himself inside the house, letting his tears fall. What did he care anymore?  
  
* Cause we lost it all! Nothing last forever! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! Now it's just too late! And we can't go back! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! *  
  
He went into his room and turned on his light, sadly looking at the pictures he had destroyed when he ripped them off his wall. He dumped his coat on the floor and kicked off his sneakers.  
  
*Cause we lost it all! Nothing last forever! I'm sorry I can't be perfect!*  
  
He got to his knees and began picking up the photos, one by one. He picked up a shred of the photo of his tenth birthday party. It was his and Kagome's face. He looked at it silently and grabbed the scissors once more. Carefully he cut Kagome out of the picture, and cried.  
  
*Now it's just too late! And we can't go back! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed! Me and my cousin love this song!! Thanks for reading!! ^.^V 


End file.
